


A Choni Story ;)

by notaverygoodwriter



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Like wtf is happening, are the writers geniuses or just constantly high, are they actually trying to be serious, choni, f/f - Freeform, riverdale is just batshit crazy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverygoodwriter/pseuds/notaverygoodwriter
Summary: Cheryl and Toni realize that Riverdale is really messed up and everyone in the town sux and decide to run away to lesbos together.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A Choni Story ;)

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't watched riverdale since like season 3 lol. i'm gonna sit here and wait for the hate comments from the riverdale stans, if anyone even reads this.

"HERES TO RONNAY!" 

"ANDARCHY"

" **AND BEDDAY"**

"And... jughead..???"

"AND SHOWNY"

"AND **REJAYY!"**

(YEAH!)

"AND MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Cheryl and Toni had gotten enough of this. They both collectively decided that Archie wasn't even that attractive and there were too many cults and serial killers and emo guys with weird hats in this town and Veronica just couldn't stop speaking like a discount Shakespearean character on shrooms. 

"Toni, I think that we need to get out of here." Cheryl said to her girlfriend.

"But Cheryl, where would we go? Our whole lives are here, in this weird, awful town." Toni replied. 

"Lesbos, of course!"

"Of course! What was I thinking?"

"Lets move to Lesbos and get married and have beautiful adopted mixed race kids together."

"Okay!"

Cheryl and Toni left Riverdale for Lesbos. Archie tragically died after being suffocated by Jughead's hat and Veronica and Betty realized their love for each other and started dating each other. Jughead realized that he's more than an edgy emo heartthrob and decided to commit arson and steal from the rich. 

The End. 


End file.
